Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to control signaling for enabling two-hop orthogonalization for device-to-device (D2D) broadcast communication.
Background
Wireless devices may select D2D broadcast resources and send D2D broadcast communication on the selected D2D broadcast resources. Methods and apparatuses are needed for reducing interference on the D2D broadcast resources.